The new and distinct grapevine plant described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of IFG 02048-103-031, an unnamed seedless selection from the IFG breeding program and IFG Fourteen (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,611) hybridized in May 2009. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 95 plants were planted in the field in April 2010. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2012 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2012 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2013 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction using hardwood cuttings and grafting onto rootstocks.